Massages
by Mitsuki Sumeragi
Summary: [Momoryo] Momo se lastima en la práctica de tenis, y Ryoma se ofrece a hacerle unos masajes...Oneshot o no... Ah Un pair Rulz! Muerte a la mona con trenzas!
1. Chapter 1

Título: Massages

Rating: shonen ai

Pareja: Momoryo

Serie: Tennis no Ouji-sama

Autora: Mitsuki Hiwatari

Disclaimer: si POT me perteneciera cierta molestia con trenzas, al igual que cierto amigo de la infancia de Inui no estarían, digamos, vivos. Y el Momoryo y el Inukai serian oficiales, Kyaah!

-

-

-

-

-

Dedicado a todos ls fans de esta pareja y en especial al Ah- Un Pair Club!

-

Dedicado especialmente a Kagu chan, Rei chan y Suna chan 

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Kikumaru y Oishii miraban con sendas gotas de sudor a sus dos contrincantes, que mas que sostener un partido contra ellos estaban guerreando entre si.

- MOMO SEMPAI! DESDE AQUÍ, LA GOLPEO YO!- vociferó el niño de cabellos verdes y una gorra blanca, mientras señalaba la línea trazada en la mitad de la cancha.

-PERO ESTABA DE MI LADO!- contesto el mayor, gritando cerca de la cara del otro también señalando la línea.

-NO!- mas que amedrentarse por el grito, que a cualquier otro hubiera hecho correr, (sobre todo a esa distancia), encendió mas al niño.

- DEVERIA HABERLA GOLPEADO YO!- siguió enfadado el caprichoso príncipe.

-QUE!-Momo lo agarro de la camisa sin levantarlo solo sacudiéndolo, acercando su cara a escasos centímetros de Ryoma.

-Por tu culpa perdimos un punto- susurro Ryoma clavando sus orbes doradas, en los estanques violáceos del mayor.

-Oye!- contesto momo ya en un volumen mas bajo, soltando al pequeño. Su cercanía lo había puesto nervioso.

Ryoma notándolo no se aparto.

- fue tu culpa… _Momo chan- _susurró Ryoma casi sobre el, el aliento calido del menor de los titulares de Seigaku, chocando contra su cara.

Los ojos mieles brillaban con travesura, rió entre dientes.

-ummm…-la madre de seigaku interrumpió consoladora

-Que tal si continuamos?- pregunto sonriente.

Ambos adolescentes se separaron, repentinamente concientes de que casi estaban el uno sobre el otro, y la mitad de club de tenis los miraba.

Ryoma bajo su gorra ocultando el sonrojo que ataco su rostro.

Momoshiro, visiblemente nervioso, se dispuso a sacar.

La pelota voló hacia el lado contrario.

Echizen enarco una ceja hacia momo.

-" que malo fue ese saque"-

Oishii se adelanto y golpeo con la bolea lunar. Mandándola a volar por sobre sus cabezas.

Ambos adolescentes corrieron hacia la pelota, con la vista fija en el cielo.

Ryoma retrocedía de espalda, su raqueta alzada detrás de sus hombros.

Momoshiro avanzaba con la raqueta extendida hacia delante.

Kikumaru cerró los ojos, Oishii abrió la boca

Ambos niños chocaron entre si cayendo uno sobre el otro, raquetas incluidas.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Momo

-Ouch- se quejo el más pequeño

La imagen era bastante cómica, como demostraron las risitas de los observadores.

Momoshiro se encontraba debajo de Ryoma, con la raqueta del mismo en su espalda, resintiendo el peso de ambos, y su propia raqueta en la cara de Echizen.

Ryoma se incorporo sobándose la nariz, que era el lugar donde había golpeado la raqueta de Momo.

-Maldita raqueta- la miro con odio-

-Momoshiro, Echizen! Están bien?- Oishii llego junto a ellos como una estampida, los demás titulares se acercaron curiosos.

Momo se semi incorporo. Un fuerte dolor atravesó su espalda, contuvo la respiración.

Tezuka, Inui y Kaidoh se incorporaron al grupo.

-Momoshiro te sientes bien?- pregunto tentativamente Oishii

-Um…-contesto momo aun respirando de forma controlada, el malestar había menguado un poco.

Echizen dirigió sus felinos ojos a su sempai. Disimuladamente preocupado.

-Se lastimaron?- la analítica vos de Inui hizo que Momo alzara la cabeza hacia Dataman.

Los anteojos de Inui emitieron un brillo macabro. Saco de la nada un termo.

-Inui Delux para heridas y contusiones, esta mejorado, y el sabor es excepcional.

¿Verdad Fuji?- El tensai, aparecido de la nada, amplio su sonrisa asintiendo feliz.

Todos tragaron duro mirando el contendido del termo, de un particular tono marrón con burbujas violetas.

Retrocedieron espantados, Kikumaru tomo refugio detrás de un anormalmente pálido Oishii.

Momoshiro sudo en frió, se estaba poniendo azul, miraba alternativamente al jugo-veneno-loquesea y a Inui, que tenia una aaaaannncha sonrisa en su rostro.

- Baka, que haces en el suelo, necesitamos usar la cancha- la vos grave de Kaidoh le sonó como al timbre de salida.

Se incorporo aguantándose la mueca de dolor.

-Urusei! Mamushi!- Vociferó con el dedo apuntado hacia el otro. Alegrándose interiormente de tener una razón para alejarse de Inui y de su jugo.

Los ojos de Kaidoh se encendieron ante la provocación.

-Basta, basta - Oishii, atentando contra su vida se coloco en medio de los dos rabiosos adolescentes que se miraban con odio, siseaban, y rechinaban los dientes respectivamente.

- Por que no… emm recogen las pelotas?- la sonrisa del FukuBuchou tembló en su rostro al ser el punto de las miradas furiosas de los dos segundos años.

Con un bufido se dieron la espalda caminando cada uno hacia un lado diferente para juntar las pelotas.

Inui miro el ir y venir de ambos. Tezuka y Fuji estaban un poco apartados, el tensai sostenía un sonriente monologo a un serio Tezuka y Kikumaru parloteaba con un nervioso Oishii.

Ryoma observaba a su sempai, acostado sobre el poste de la red.

-"La espalda le molesta"- pensó deslizando sus rasgados ojos sobre la figura masculina de su sempai.

Kaidoh nervioso tropezó con una de las canastas que ya habían juntado, desparramándolas por el suelo.

- "umm deja de mirarme"- pensó interiormente el niño de bandana verde, sonrojado. Inui lo miraba fijamente.

-Hoi, Baka Mamushi! Tiraste todas las pelotas.- Kaidoh parecía no oírlo.

Recogió una de las pelotas del piso y la lanzo sobre Kaoru, corrección, justo en la cara de Kaoru.

Todos los titulares se congelaron, mirando a Kaidoh, que tenia un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo.

El silencio se instalo entre todos, al primero que se moviera, Kaidoh iba a golpearlo, seguro.

Kaidoh se agacho, con lo que parecía ser calma, agarrando otra pelota.

Los anteojos de Inui brillaron divertidos.

-"no me va a responder?"- pensó Momo enarcando una ceja.

Una sonrisa socarrona se deslizo por su rostro- "debe tenerme mied---"

Una pelota golpeo entre los ojos a momo.

Lo siguiente fue una guerra de pelotas entre ambos segundos años. Mientras se gritaban histéricamente improperios, con más de una victima de por medio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-Itai! Itai!- lloriqueo Momo con un ojo entre cerrado.

Fuji solo sonrió más ampliamente ante el quejido.

Mientras Oishii miraba casi al borde de la histeria como Syuusuke aplicaba una gasa con desinfectante sobre los raspones en la cara de momo.

-Auch!-grito Momo- Fuji sempai, lo esta haciendo a propósito!-

-Nyah! Oishii tenemos que irnos- maulló Eiji colgándose del hombro de su pareja de dobles, que lo miro sorprendido

- prometiste llevarme a comer helado- lloriqueo soltando lagrimones mientras hacia un precioso puchero.

Oishii alterno su mirada entre Eiji y Momo.

-"no puedo resistirme a Eiji"- suspiro aceptando

-este bien-de inmediato Eiji lo saco del club a rastras con una velocidad asombrosa.

-Fuji-llamo el capitán. El tensai lo miro sin perder su eterna sonrisa.

-oh, me estas esperando Tezuka?- pregunto con cierto tono de diversión.

Fuji rió disimuladamente ante la expresión abochornada de su capitán.

Miro a momo que aun tenia raspones sin sanar. Busco a Kaidoh con la vista, aquel niño tenía un corte feo en la mejilla

-"seria bonito _desinfectarlo _también_"- _su sonrisa se torno peligrosa.

-Echizen, termina de desinfectar a Momoshiro.- Tezuka ladró previniendo el desastre.

Jalo a fuji con toda la frialdad que pudo mientras fuji, reía malévolamente.

Echizen miro a Momo sempai por debajo de su gorra.

Tomo un algodón y termino de desinfectar a su sempai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------.

-apresúrate Momo sempai- bufo Echizen, Momoshiro se había olvidado su libro de texto en el salón de música.

Ambos caminaban juntos. Momoshiro parloteaba, alegremente.

Escucharon una vos proveniente de la puerta anterior a su destino.

Ambos se miraron, Momo callo, y se acercaron a la pared, sigilosos.

Echizen frunció el seño.

-"Inui sempai?"-penso el ojidorado

Momo se agacho y le susurro –quien es?-

El aliento de momo en su oído provocaba cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo.

- creo que es---

-mmmnnn…sempai….-Ambos adolescentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, y, o espantados .

-Ma…Ma…Mamushi?- susurró Momo con vos ahogada.

Una leve risa se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-Inui…sempai.?- pregunto en vos baja Echizen

Los dos niños se miraron- Definitivamente, no quiero saber- dijeron en conjunto.

Se dirigieron veloces al salón de junto, y salieron del colegio, literalmente huyendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-

-

Los rayos anaranjados del dormido sol bañaban, las calles, a esa hora solitarias.

Dos adolescentes en bicicleta avanzaban en un cómodo silencio.

El menor iba en la parte trasera, parado sobre las extensiones de las ruedas.

El más alto tenía envuelto alrededor de si los pequeños brazos del niño ojidorado.

Estaban por cruzar una calle, cuando se cruzo un auto, Momo paro la bicicleta.

-"no tengo apuro"- cuanto más tiempo pudiera tener ese pequeño cuerpo cerca suyo mejor.

Echizen se incorporo levemente, desatando sus manos.

Los peatones lo miraban. Se sonrojo debajo de su gorra.

Si Momo no estaba en movimiento, no tenía ninguna excusa para abrazarlo.

Coloco sus manos en los hombros de su sempai.

Momoshiro se puso en movimiento de nuevo, frunciendo el seño ante el gesto de Ryoma.

Ryoma vio su casa, estaban por llegar. Momo paro frente a la residencia.

Echizen bajo los brazos a la espalda ancha de Momoshiro, y lo sintió tensarse bruscamente.

-Momo sempai?- pregunto ya en la acera.

-no pasa nada- contesto entrando la bicicleta a la residencia sin mirar a Ryoma.

Jamás admitiría que le dolía la espalda por el golpe en la práctica.

-"Momoshiro Takeshi no es ningún débil"- vociferó en su mente.

-entra- farfullo Ryoma sacándose los zapatos. Takeshi lo imitó, y entro siguiendo al menor, que lo llevo hasta su habitación.

Dejaron sus mochilas y bolsas de tenis en un rincón.

-traeré algo de comer- la vos aburrida de Ryoma se propago por la estancia.

-Umm? –Takeshi soltó una risilla- Nanako –san me dejo como tu niñero- Ryoma lo miro de forma fulmínate.

-ok, ok, ya entendí- comento burlón mientras levantaba los brazos. Echizen desapareció por la puerta.

Momoshiro recorrió la vista por el cuarto, curioso. Reviso los cajones, armarios y cajas que tenia Ryoma en la habitación.

Estando parado en medio de la habitación, algo llamó su atención en el piso. Escuchaba los pasos del joven príncipe en las escaleras.

Se agacho, dispuesto a recoger la foto del piso, un dolor insoportable recorrió su espina dorsal, que no le permitió incorporarse a tiempo.

-Que sucede Momo sempai?- pregunto Echizen, al ver a Momoshiro acuclillado en el suelo casi sin moverse. Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con comida.

Dejo la bandeja y se acerco a su sempai, que estaba bastante pálido.

-Mi…espalda-tartamudeo-me…duele- termino ahogado.

-Es por la caída de hoy?- frunció el seño

-…umm..-estaba respirando más fuerte de lo normal.

Ayudándose del escritorio y a duras penas momo se incorporo.

-acuéstate Momo sempai- semi ordeno el caprichoso niño.

Momoshiro obedeció y se acostó sobre el colchón con la cara sobre la almohada de Echizen.

-"huele a Ryoma…"-pensó aspirando el aroma disimulada mente.

-Quítate la remera, déjame ver- su vos era aburrida, pero sentía mariposas revolotear en su estomago.

La remera holgada de Takeshi callo a piso.

Volvió a quedar boca abajo con la cara sobre la almohada.

Ryoma se sentó en el borde de la cama. Deslizo una de sus manos, con inusitada suavidad, por la espalda desnuda de Momoshiro.

Takeshi sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, el tacto de las pequeñas manos de Ryoma contra su espalda le estaban poniendo la piel de gallina.

La mano derecha de Echizen, rozo un punto a la mitad de la espalda del mayor, entre las vértebras dorsales.

Momoshiro se tenso ante el tacto.

-ahí?- las voz del ojidorado tenia un tono indefinido, entre nervioso y extasiado.

- umm…si- contesto el mayor, su voz ahogada por la almohada.

Lentamente comenzó a masajear la espalda de su sempai, buscando aliviar la contractura.

Las manos pequeñas bajaban y subían ágiles por la espalda amplia del niño de segundo año.

Takeshi se contorsionó, el dolor en su espalda era notorio.

Echizen observo una marca y la bordeo, sin tocarla, causándole al mayor un suave suspiro.

Junto sus manos y masajeó la zona adolorida con delicadeza.

Momoshiro sintió su cuerpo relajarse, sentía sus ojos pesados, y estaba empezando a entrecerrarlos .

-" Ryoma…"-

Una sonrisa felina se instaló en la boca de Echizen. Con los pulgares, dio un empujón fuerte en la zona levemente morada.

Momo aspiro con fuerza, y tenso su cuerpo de inmediato.

-Echizen, itai…-farfullo inaudiblemente contra la almohada

Una risilla traviesa se escucho como respuesta

-Espera- dijo el menor. Momoshiro sintió que el peso de Ryoma desaparecía de la cama.

Escucho ruidos de cajones y estantes siendo revueltos, pero no se incorporo.

-ahá- farfullo el príncipe, deteniendo el ir y venir frenético que Momo oía.

Takeshi volvió a sentir a Echizen moverse de nuevo sobre la cama.

Con la cara contra la almohada, abrió la boca, pero lo que haya querido decir murió antes de ser siquiera pronunciado.

-"Ryoma esta….sentado…"-su mente era un caos.

Ryoma se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el, en una posición por demás intima.

Momo sintió sus hormonas revolotear alteradas por su cuerpo.

Echizen deslizo sus hábiles manos por, la ahora, sensible piel del mayor.

Ryoma extendió una mano hasta el frasco transparente que había traído, y vertió un poco de aceite para el dolor muscular en sus manos.

Recorrió la amplia superficie con deleite, el aceite se esparcía por la piel morena de forma tentadora.

Takeshi suspiraba y lanzaba pequeños jadeos y suspiros ante las atenciones del menor.

Ryoma se movía, acompañando el ir y venir de sus manos con el de su propio cuerpo.

Momoshiro sentía escalofríos recorrerlo, cada ves que el cuerpo de Ryoma se frotaba contra la parte baja de su espalda.

Se estaba excitando, y bastante. Eso hacia mella en su respiración que estaba agitada.

Al igual que la de Echizen.

Ambos niños estaban sonrojados; Momo soltaba pequeños quejidos y suaves suspiros satisfechos.

Ryoma apoyo sus manos sobre los omóplatos de momo y se semi separo de el, sentándose directamente sobre las caderas, ya de por si _apretadas_ de Momo.

Takeshi dejo de respirar en ese momento.

Ryoma delineo la marca oscura, que había dejado su raqueta, sobre la espalda morena.

Se inclino hasta el cuello de un atontado Momo y apoyo sus delicados labios ahí, succionando.

Takeshi gimió bajito.

-"mio"- pensó Ryoma, deleitado, observando la marca en el cuello de _su Momo sempai._

En menos de un segundo Takeshi tenía a Ryoma presionado contra las sabanas, atrapado.

Momoshiro tenía las dos manos del menor, cautivas por las propias.

Se inclino y lo besó con fiereza.

Ryoma abrió la boca clamando silenciosamente por un beso mas profundo.

Momo se separo, Echizen soltó un quejido de frustración y frunció el seño a la vez que abría sus ojos miel.

Takeshi tenía media sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

-"eres un niño malo…"- se acercó a los labios carmín del príncipe y se separo, mirándolo travieso.

Ryoma bufó visible mente cabreado.

Momoshiro pasó su lengua por sus propios labios y suspiro sobre los de Ryoma.

Echizen completamente fastidiado se soltó de agarre del mayor y atrapo el cuello de Momoshiro, para besarlo con furia.

Momo tanteo, hasta encontrar la loción que Ryoma había colocado en su espalda.

-"Aceite para el dolor muscular"- leyó todavía con los labios contra los de su príncipe.

-"podemos darle un _mejor_ uso a esto"- sonrió en la mitad del beso. Deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Ryoma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Muajajajaj! Estoy tan feliz!

Por fin termine! Kyaah no puedo creerlo!

Ah, talvez le haga una segunda parte, depende de ustedes, opinen!

Dejen Review Pliss!

Matta nee

**Mitsuki**


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Massages  
Rating: yaoi  
Pareja: Momoryo  
Serie: Tennis no Ouji-sama  
Autora: Mitsuki Hiwatari

Disclaimer: ya saben ¬.¬ no insistan…

Advertencia: lemon, o un intento de 0.

Este "lemon" o intento es más "fuerte" que el que hice en Maybe, es un desastre, en realidad, pero necesitaba desquitarme de la semana de exámenes que tuve.

-

-

Dedicado a la ah-Un Pair Club!

-

-

Rei chan, Kagu chan y Suna chan Gracias por su apoyo!

-

-  
-

-

------------------------------ ------------------------------ ------------------.

-

-

-"Aceite para el dolor muscular"- leyó todavía con los labios contra los de su príncipe.

-"podemos darle un _mejor_ uso a esto"- sonrió en la mitad del beso. Deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Ryoma.

Ryoma abrió la boca, en la mitad del beso, en un gemido mudo cuando Momo jugueteo con uno de sus pezones.

Despego los labios de los de su compañero y los llevo al pálido cuello de Echizen, provocándole un sonoro suspiro, al recorrer con la lengua, esa zona sensible, entre la oreja y el cuello.

Desabotono la camisa del menor, mientras este último volvía a capturar sus labios.

Momo bajo, recorriendo el mentón, y su cuello, hasta llegar hasta el ya desnudo pecho del niño.

Las manos de Ryoma tironeaban de su cabello

-Ah! Momo sempai!-aulló Echizen, cuando la boca húmeda de Momoshiro capturo uno de sus rozados pezones.

Las manos traviesas de Ryoma se deslizaron por el estomago firme del mayor.

Momo batallo contra el cinturón del pantalón del pequeño.

-"maldita cosa…"-

Cuando consiguió desabrocharlo, lo arrojo lejos, junto con el resto del uniforme de Echizen.

Sonrió sintiéndose superior (al cof pantalón cof).

Dirigió su vista hacia su caprichoso, pero adorable Kouhai. No pudo evitar reírse entre dientes ante la visión.

Ryoma recostado en su cama, con las piernas entre abiertas y unos _lindos _boxers de gatitos como única prenda.

Echizen se incorporo y mordió los labios de Takeshi.

-Ey…- farfullo Momoshiro en protesta.

-Mada mada dane sen—ah!- Takeshi había metido una de sus manos entre los _lindos _boxers de Ryoma.

Y ahora sonreía con lujuria visible en sus violáceos orbes.

Ryoma saco la mano de su sempai de entre sus piernas, empujando a Takeshi contra el colchón. El mayor se dejo hacer, recostándose dócilmente.

Ryoma ataco la boca del mayor, quien se las ingenio para, en la mitad del feroz beso, llevar sus manos a las caderas del niño y tironear de los _adorables _boxers

Echizen levanto las caderas facilitándole la tarea.

Momo lanzo lejos los boxers, Ryoma mordió su labio inferior, sonriendo con superioridad.

-Ouch...-entre gimió Takeshi

Ryoma amplio su sonrisa y se dedico a atacar el cuello expuesto del mas alto.

Las manos grandes de Momoshiro acariciaban los muslos suaves del niño, quien se plegaba a su cuerpo para un contacto más profundo.

Ryoma bajo hasta el ombligo de Momo; Takeshi jadeaba fuerte mente.

Los ojos ámbar brillaron perspicaces, y divertidos.

Beso y recorrió con extrema lentitud el vientre plano de Takeshi. Momo apretó sus manos contra las ya revueltas sabanas.

Retiro los boxers oscuros de Momoshiro.

Encontrándose con el punzante miembro de su sempai, que ya estaba _bastante_ excitado.

Su propio miembro reacciono ante el _panorama._

Recorrió con suaves toques la superficie palpitante.

Momo jadeo fuerte mente, arqueando su cabeza hacia atrás, e inclinando sus caderas en dirección a su torturador.

Ryoma, con la lengua, recorrió, demasiado suavemente, a Momoshiro

Sonrió felinamente, Takeshi se estaba impacientando.

Soplo, sobre el miembro henchido, acariciando con su aliento frió, la febril superficie.

Momo gimió en protesta por la falta de contacto.

-Echizen! -Se quejo entre jadeos, recriminándole.

-Qué?- sonrió.

Los ojos violetas, hicieron contacto con las orbes profundamente doradas, ahora oscurecidas por el deseo.

-Qué quieres Momo sempai?- pregunto, casi riendo.

Momo gruño enfurruñado, como respuesta.

-"Momo Sempai es un pervertido, pero no puede decir lo que _quiere_ en vos alta"-

Sus manos tomaron la base, acariciando suave mente, buscando enloquecer a Momoshiro.

-"me esta torturando…"-

-Echizen! Quiero tu boca AHÍ AHORA!-grito Takeshi, no pudiendo soportar mas.

Ryoma complacido, obedeció de inmediato.

-Ah!- Momo tomo por el cuello a Ryoma antes de que el pequeño caprichoso, hiciera que se viniera antes que el.

Lo beso, empujándolo contra las sabanas. Sus lenguas jugueteaban por conseguir la dominación del beso.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos se rozaban entre si, con las respiraciones y movimientos provocativos de ambos.

Momo ubico la loción y embadurnó sus dedos con ella.

Se separo de la boca ardiente de Ryoma, que tenia los labios color carmín por la fricción del feroz beso.

Lo tomo por la cintura, volteándolo, dejando que la espalda del menor rozara contra su amplio pecho.

Echizen frunció el seño, y en un movimiento veloz volvió a su posición inicial, quedando acostado, mirando con sus ojos dorados las orbes violáceas de Takeshi.

Momo suspiro, resignado.

-De esta forma duele más-susurró el mayor, recostándose sobre el pequeño, sin apoyar todo su peso sobre el, solo reclinándose, para que sus labios tomaran con facilidad la clavícula expuesta bajo el.

-Me gusta más así…-contesto casi sin aliento.

Takeshi, coló su mano entre los muslos de Ryoma, acariciando pausadamente cada palmo de la piel que alcanzaba.

Disfrutando de los suaves suspiros y quejidos que Ryoma susurraba contra su oído.

Rozo la entrada de Ryoma, quien reaccionó, de forma inconsciente, cerrando las piernas.

Momoshiro rió entre dientes, separando las piernas del menor

-"aun no se le va esa reacción"-

Volviendo a colocar su mano en la entrada del niño, introdujo el primer dedo.

Ryoma farfulló febril mente apretándose contra la mano de Takeshi, quien introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo, y empezó a ampliar la entrada. Ryoma gimió de placer ante la deliciosa tortura a la que era expuesto.

Extrajo su mano y Ryoma farfulló en protesta, entreabriendo los dorados ojos.

Momoshiro tomo las delgadas piernas del niño, y las coloco casi en sus hombros, para un más fácil acceso.

Junto su cuerpo al del niño, y se introdujo en el hasta la mitad. Ryoma gimió con dolor.

Takeshi se quedo inmóvil. Silenciosas lágrimas descendían por el pálido rostro de Ryoma.

Momo pasó la lengua por ellas.

-Esta bien…-farfullo suave- voy a salir-termino Momo sonriéndole de forma dulce.

Ryoma frunció el seño cuando lo sintió retraerse.

-no.-contesto cortante el de orbes doradas

Enredo su piernas en la cintura de Momo, y lo hizo entrar en el de una sola ves.

Tanto el como Takeshi gimieron, Momo había rozado su próstata, y Ryoma era exquisitamente estrecho.

Takeshi empezó a moverse de forma suave, pero Ryoma sintiéndolo insuficiente acelero el ritmo. Las embestidas cada vez más febriles, hacían rechinar la cama.

Ambos terminaron casi a la vez, gritando el nombre de su compañero.

Momo cayó sobre Ryoma, exhausto. El menor se acurruco en su pecho y ambos se durmieron inmediatamente.

------------------------------ ------------------------------ -------.

Iban en la bicicleta hacia la escuela, como de costumbre era tarde. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

Ryoma iba apoyado contra su sempai envolviendo posesivamente sus brazos alrededor de el. Momo estaba teniendo serios problemas para respirar.

Llegaron a la escuela, justo a tiempo, la puerta estaba por cerrase. Ryoma bajo de la bicicleta, y momo se alejo un par de pasos a atarla.

Ryoma hizo el amago de sentarse en el banco que había ahí, pero sintió una corriente eléctrica que le hizo incorporarse de inmediato.

Le dolía atrás por lo de ayer, pero jamás lo admitiría en vos alta.

Miro a momo, quien a su ves lo miraba sospechosamente, el mayor entre cerro los ojos.

-Te duele?- pregunto, una ves se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

Ryoma le miro por debajo de su gorra

-no…-contesto enfurruñado, dándose vuelta, dispuesto a irse a su salón.

Momo lo miro alejarse. Parpadeó un par de veces, Ryoma cojeaba levemente.

Corrió detrás de el

-Si quieres después te puedo hacer unos masajes- susurró riendo, cuando lo paso de largo corriendo, el timbre acababa de sonar

Ryoma lo vio alejarse y sonrió de lado

-"no es una mala idea"-

-

-

Owari

------------------------------ ------------------------------ -------------------------

Lo termine!

Me quedo raro, y tarde una eternidad en terminarlo Y.Y

Estuve toda la semana con exámenes, 9 exámenes en 5 días, tengo el cerebro atrofiado 0

Y para colmo, cuando termino de escribirlo, y voy a topearlo mi mama me manda a hacer un mandado ¬.¬ y me agarro el dedo con la puerta, me duele! Estoy escribiendo con una sola mano Y.Y

Dejen sus comentarios!

Espero que les guste!

Matta nee

Mitsuki

Lo estoy subiendo desde la escuela ¬.¬asi que no puedo corregirlo demaciado n.nU


End file.
